Exploring the UI
This guide is going to help any new players understand the current UI of the game. To make it less overwhelming. Side Menu This information is TL;DR. Enter the pages to get more information. Heroes Heroes are going to be one of your main sources of DPS. They are increased by invested Raid Souls into them, and by purchasing Round Table levels. Both of these can be done in the Raid Souls Menu. This menu can be accessed by pressing the Raid Soul chest on the right of the Stage Health, or on the bottom right between Competition and Disconnect. Artifacts Artifacts, like Heroes, are going to a large source of damage. In this menu you are able to buy, then update Artifacts with the Boss Souls you gain from killing bosses after stage 75. You must Prestige to gain these. You may see how many you will gain after Prestige from the "Boss Souls Waiting" chest to the left of the Stage Health. Stats This is your Stat screen. It displays information from the time you started til the present. From everything to Hero Damage, to a Token Respawn Timer, to amount of Bosses killed. Dailies Dailies are small quests that are completed upon doing a certain amount of tasks. As a reward from finishing dailies, you are given Raid Souls and Gems, along with one Pet Level. Pet Levels boost damage by an additive 100%. Tavern Tavern is a menu activated when you first reach Stage 800. In here you undergo Quests, which are a large source of Class EXP, and at the start, Tokens. Quest rewards, and Quest speed can be changed through Talents or Gear. Charm Charm is a multitude set of bonuses that are raised from the Gems earned from Wallbosses. They can raise your damage, raise the base amount of Tokens, allow you to start with more Heroes and Hero XP, and raise the amount of Class XP Wallbosses give. Gems come in three colors, Blue, Red, Green. A suggested method is to max Hero Start/XP (Blue/Red) - Wallboss XP (Red/Green) - Put all Gems into Token (Blue/Green) - Then rest into Damage (Any color). Season Season is a unique feature in ClickRaid, and a major part of it's multiplayer and competitive side. Seasons last for two weeks, and then are off for two weeks. As of now they have their stage progression boosted to twice that of Non-Season. All Boss Souls, Raid Souls, Tokens, Class Levels (EXP), Pet Levels, Gems, and RSE gained in Season will be granted to Non-Season at the end. You may freely leave and enter as you please, so it is suggested to do both Non-Season, and Season dailies per day. This allows you to gain 28 Pet Levels instead of 14 at the end. Perks Perks are long term personal buffs granted once a class reaches Lv100. They either boost one of their own buffs, or grant a unique one. Evolution Area where you can use Evolution Gems to upgrade the base damage of Heroes. Party Window The Party window displays the current Main Class and Subclass of your party, along with information regarding the levels of their other classes. When you click the window, the info changes to what their current damage multipliers are at. These are Fire Arrow, RSE, Token Mult, PetLvl, and GDMG (Artifacts and Boss Souls). It also displays their max stage, and current level limit for class buffs. If a class is not currently in your party, it will be red. Class Buff Window This window displays your current Buff Level Limit, and the current buffs granted to you by the classes in your current party. Nameplate Shows your name with current color, and the current level of both your main class, and subclass. It also displays the current XP, and XP required to level. When you have a class ready to level, a plus sign will show up to the left of that class that you can press to level it up. Stage Info Information displayed here is about your stage. Current Stage, how long it takes you to clear a Stage, and how many Stages you are progressing per second. You can click the Stage box to swap between clear info. The red bar is the Boss/Raid Boss health, and the blue is the timer. Once you fail to kill a Wallboss, you will enter the Farming stage. Progression stops, and you just kill Minions for Hero XP. You can begin progression again by pressing the green start button on the bottom of the border. Currency Information In this section you can view the quantity of each currency that you possess. You may click the Tokens chest to enter the Class Shop, and the Raid Souls chest to enter the Raid Souls Menu. Main Window This is where you see the Bosses spawn, and are able to change certain settings and start/stop your stage progression. You are also able to see the XP of your current class/subclass. The button above Start/Stop auto buys upgrades for Heroes. Once you miss a token, it is turned off. The Start/Stop buttons either start, or stop stage progression. Border Runes The runes on the top of the border change various things. Mostly particles, effects from other players, or small graphical changes. They are as follow: *Hides the Background skin. * Disables Font Shading. * Places Projectiles under all windows, instead of allowing them over. * When you reach 1 second clear time, the screen's background (not Main Window) goes red. * Disable Trails from patrons. * Disables class weapons from orbiting cursors. * Disables Everything Else (Disables Boss/Raid Soul Orbs) * Disables Announcements * Word Censor. Turn red if you want swear words to be censored. * Auto trash Gear that aren't base upgrades. * Disables music mute upon tabbing out of game. Holy Grail Holy Grail is unlocked from the Raid Souls Menu. Once bought, you begin the Quest for the Grail, you must kill 100 Wallbosses and collect 1,000 Tokens. Once complete it boosts the XP gained for Heroes and your RSE. Kill Wallbosses to boost XP, and Prestige after Stage 1,000 for RSE. Higher the stage after 1,000, the more score you get to the next RSE amount. DPS Simply displays your Hero Damage, Click Damage, and combined DPS. Bottom Bar Located on the very bottom of the window is the: *Multiplayer Lobby *Class Shop *Talents *Pet/Cursor Shop *Guild *Discord *Competition/Competition Results *Raid Souls *Disconnect *Settings Leaderboard The leaderboard displays the top players in the chosen screen. Names in green are those in your guild. Red is room. You are list as blue. *All-Time *Bracket *Classes *Guild *Competition *Current Category:Guide